Blindsided
by rosesonmybones
Summary: She had the power to make him lose his compulsive control. He had the power to burn his way through her walls of indifference. Am I crazy...in love with you?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Draco Malfoy is an orphan. He lost his parents to the aftermath of the war. Lucius killed himself when Voldermort was gone and the world was after the second in command. He would rather die than admit defeat. His pride came with the price of his life. Narcissa couldn't take the loss of her beloved husband and thus took her life too to join him in the afterlife. So all that's left of the used to be honorable and proud Malfoys is their pale faced son who hadn't smiled in years. His eyes bore the same level of warmth as his beautiful platinum blonde hair. But really who could blame him?

Draco had taken over the family business and uprooted it from the bottom. Getting rid of the weeds in the company were his first priority, they were all useless idiots who thought they could use their family name to stay. Malfoy Inc was the only thing left in Draco's life, there was no way he would allow imperfections in his company. It had to be perfect, nothing else matters. And there really isn't anything else left in his life that could so much garner an additional glance or a second look from Draco Malfoy. He even bought a penthouse 5 mins away from his building to be nearer to work. After a year of learning the ropes from scratch Draco had identified the weeds and fired all of them. He taught himself the skill of reading people, their wants and their needs. Handpicking talented and hardworking individuals himself, he rewards them with lucrative wages and power. All of them stayed of course because they respected him and were willing to be under his leadership. At age 28, Draco was now the head of the most powerful organisation in wizarding London. He had so much influence even the ministry had to let him have his way with things sometimes.

His personal life, well one could say that his tastes are like he run his life. Systematic. Always the same type of women, blonde beautiful and simple. They only serve two purposes for him. Sex and a presence. They had to exist every now and then to make sure the world doesn't see him as a freak, alone and by himself. He would rather be called a playboy than the eccentric and eluded Malfoy, locking himself up in the Manor. Sex with the cold albeit aristocratic Draco is according to the countless women that he bedded, exciting and exhilarating. They are almost honoured that they could be up close and personal with the mysterious Draco Malfoy. But he never lets them touch him freely, only where he allows them to. He was always cold to them, there was no sweet kisses, no relationship, only a brief exchange of services. They get their 15 minutes of fame, he gets the media off his back. Oh and sex too. He was still a man afterall. Despite being seen everywhere in charity parties, business luncheons or ministry events with reporters galore there's really not much to talk about with Draco Malfoy. He only allows what he chooses to show, tells them what he wants them to hear. Nothing more and nothing less. An exact amount to give off an image of a seemingly playboy with an empire under his throne, making him London's most eligible bachelor, much to his annoyance.

But he did have somebody, in fact he had a bestfriend called Blaise Zaibini. Blaise had approached Draco when the war ended and had been there for him when he lost his parents. Malfoy Inc was falling apart then and nearing the edge to bankruptcy but despite so Blaise had loaned Draco money and helped rebuilt his enterprise. A bond was thus formed. He could be the only one that Draco trusts in his life, seeing how he's Draco's right hand man in the company, the second in command.

So that's the summary of Draco Malfoy's life. And his life would have continued to be this way if he didn't meet her. She was someone who could destroy the foundation of everything he stood for. She was someone who was smart enough to could call out on his bluff, that despite his cold demeanor he was a mess inside, a volatile mix of emotions well concealed with years of self-discipline. She would also release his rage, letting his true self show after all these years. All the anger he kept, boiling day by day.

She would do all of this because she bled the same kind of pain, coursing through Draco's veins every single day.

* * *

After the war, Hermione Granger noticed a change in herself. She had cried her eyes out after losing her parents to a couple of Death Eaters looking for revenge. Aurors had found them of course and they had made sure they spent the rest of their lives rotting in the cells of Azkaban. But there was never proper closure for Hermione. She felt like a failure, a daughter who failed to protect her parents, a witch who failed to use magic to protect her vulnerable muggle parents. As she stared at their tombstones during the funeral she made a promise to herself that she would never be made a failure again. She hadn't shed a single tear since. Death was part of life, she could deal with that but the loss of her parents due to her carelessness and incompetency was unacceptable. Self blame had caused her pain and grief to remove the last shred of warmth in those brown orbes. She was never cold though, she just became horribly indifferent.

After she left Hogwarts, she went to St Mungo's to start her career as a Healer. Working as an intern at St Mungo's she focused her life on working her way up. Being the brightest witch the wizarding world has ever seen had managed to help escalate things. She also had an inane ability to remain calm even in the midst of chaos, something that she taught herself during her training as a healer. To devoid oneself of emotions during a difficult task. Five years later she had managed to become the second in command at St Mungo's and now at age 29 with the Head Healer looking for retirement she was the next in line to take over.

She didn't have alot of friends, Harry Potter had distanced himself from the wizarding world hoping to find peace in places unrelated to magic, he had brought along Ginny Weasley for companionship. Ron Weasley had joined his brother in the family joke shop leading a simple ordinary life. They would meet up every now and then or when Harry and Ginny decide to visit.

Other than that Hermione's life was pretty much the same everyday. Her daily route was spent going to work then leaving for home. Rinse and repeat. Sometimes there was an occasional trip to the nearby bookstore and every now and then she would allow herself an hour at the neighbourhood park to rewind and let herself get lost in her thoughts. She would date every now and then just to see what the fuzz was about. She and Ron never made it past their first kiss, it was back to being friends after the war. She had tried to share with Ron her pain of losing her parents but the boy was too thick to comprehend complex emotions thus she gave up trying to have a relationship with him. She have had many dates, all never lasting for long maybe a few months or so and she would leave, citing a problem with commitment or that she just didn't see a future with them. They never gave her a reason to stay anyway, none of them had the potential to see through her mask, to see beyond the perfect facade and find a girl with big brown eyes lost somewhere in the abyss, forgotten and abandoned along with the rest of her emotions dying to get out.

And her life would have continued to be this way if she didn't meet him. He was someone who could see past her facade having had one himself. He would understand why she had her walls up so high it was impossible to penetrate. And he would be the only who could cross said walls and see the pain inside, then he would proceed to break her, setting everything on fire until the real her could crawl through, setting free her whirlwinds of madness, suppressed feelings.

He could do all of this because he could read people really well and he knew just what to say and push, he had the power to burn through her impenetrable indifference.

So what happens when a tornado meets a volcano?

* * *

AN: My first attempt at writing a darker, heavier fic. This story is inspired by a few things.. namely some of my own experiences, things that I see and well music. Music definitely helps with my thoughts, I first had this idea while listening to my old playlist. Show some love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _She felt like a type of warmth_ _that burns right_

 _but only because I was the one who_ _set her on fire_

 _and that's the only kind of warmth I need_

* * *

Draco clicked his tongue, he shifted his back up his chair. Grey eyes scanned across his boardroom. A meeting was currently taking place but for the first time ever, his usually competent employees were terribly useless today. He looked at the clock, five minutes into the meeting and they haven't manage to hang on to his attention. He's getting annoyed. Conall Darson was standing up and presenting his idea with parchments laid neatly next to each other. He was still speaking halfway when Draco hand up a hand to signify a stop. The people in the meeting room gasped, Draco Malfoy rarely stopped a presentation this fast into the meeting, things must be looking bad. Conall stopped talking and sat down.

The head of Malfoy Inc looked at his employees, his eyes were narrowed and he was wearing a frown. He hated incompetency. "Is it so hard to get the point across? Find out what's wrong and present again, tomorrow same time." He stood up and walked to the door, before he opened it he looked back at the room and said "This time you have one minute to get my attention." He then closed it without so much as a backward glance. As soon as the door was closed, the group of employees in the room let out breaths of relief, the tension was so thick in the air. Some walked over to Conall and patted his back, asking him to do better tomorrow. He hung his head low, hands clutching his parchments into a fist.

Blaise Zaibini was absorbed in his work when he saw Draco walking past his office. He looked at his clock, shouldn't he be in a meeting now? _Somebody must have fucked up._ Leaving his desk he made his way to Draco. He found the blonde rubbing his temples as he rested his elbows on the dark mahogany table. He didn't have to say anything. Draco had expected him to follow him in.

Draco looked up, "Same meeting tomorrow, same time same place. I want you to sit in."

Blaise understood his short instructions. Having him in the meeting would help to balance things before Draco lose his cool and rip the guy's head off. He was usually the one who can help the employees when it comes to Draco.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"I'm leaving early." He stood up and put on his cloak.

Blaise thought of today's date. It's the 6th. This started two months ago. Every month during the 6th, Draco would leave work early. It's the only day of the month where he would leave his beloved company and make his way to somewhere in secret. He never told anyone of the location, not even Blaise but he knew what he was going there for. Draco usually leaves at five thirty but since he ended his meeting early he decided to leave now. He looked at the clock, four twenty-five. He could make it for the four thirty slot.

"Do you think this is healthy mate? Is there another way where you can deal with your issues?" Blaise voiced his concern.

Silver eyes glazed over his best friend, he frowned but then only for a second he let his guard down. "I already told you Blaise. This is the only thing keeping me sane. Leave my office I'll see you tomorrow." He fixed his coat and apparated away.

When he regained his vision and found his footing he began to move out of a dark alley that he apparated to. He walked to a shady pub and walked in with familiarity, moving through crowds of people to the back. Once at the back he stepped infront of a black door with red hinges. Using a small dagger he slit a cut in the middle of his palm and placed it on the door. He's always liked the feeling of the metal blade across his skin. The door absorbed the blood and number showed on the surface, _11_. Draco fixed his cut with his wand and walked in to room 11.

 _Time to feel alive again._

Hermione Granger frowned. The shift that she was on was proving to be difficult, she had started work since last night at three in the morning and she was suppose to end her twelve hour shift at three in the afternoon but Miranda Warden the Head Healer had instructed her to oversee a group of trainee healers. She looked at the clock, it was already fifteen minutes past four. She clicked her tongue, _I can't be late_. Then again she was never late. She looked at the trainee infront of her, he was fumbling with his wand while trying to fix a really nasty wound. He looked like he was going to barf. Hermione looked at the man infront of her, a huge gash across his stomach, she didn't realise she was staring at his intestines filling out of his wound, blood was also gushing out everywhere. She could understand his intention to vomit. They had sedated the man before they moved to heal to his wounds, if not his wails of pain would have affected the trainee even more. He's going to let the man die if he don't do something soon. _That's enough._ "Gregory, stop. This is how you do it." She flicked her wand over the wound and said a few spells, after a few minutes the wound was fixed. "Write me a report and give it to me first thing tomorrow."

Gregory looked at her in disbelief. _How can she remain so unaffected?_ Hermione caught his stare and clicked her tongue again. "Gregory I hope your staring is helping you remember what I did to heal the wound. Report tomorrow." The trainee stopped staring at once and started scribbling on his parchment. "Thank you Healer Granger, I'll hand you the report tomorrow."

Hermione nodded in response and left the room, the moment she left Gregory conjured a basket and puked his lunch out.

 _Four twenty-eight_. _Just enough time_. Hermione hung up her coat, and reached for her bag. For some reason she could feel that today would be different. She then closed her eyes and apparated.

When she opened her eyes she walked hurriedly out of the dark alley. Stopping at the familiar pub infront of her she allowed a small smile to creep on her face and walked inside.

Reaching a black door at the back, she cut a thin line on her palm using her wand and placed it on the surface. The blood dissolved into the door and a creak of the hinges opened the door. She stepped in.

 _Time to let go._

* * *

Draco waited in his room. It was stark white and spacious enough for two people. In the middle laid a king sized bed which was a direct contrast of the room. It was dark with black bedsheets, black pillows and black bed frames. Up on the wall hung a clock that only showed the time, the numbers 4 and 30. Where is his partner? As if on cue the door opened and instantly the charm activated and the whole room was in darkness. The time was charmed to glow in the dark. It was now showing 4 and 31. A light orb ignited in the middle and both parties moved to the light source. Upon detection of the two, the light orb morphed into a glass ball. Even with the light emitted from the glass ball, a spell was cast on them to make sure that they couldn't be seen.

A voice was heard across the room.

 _"You are now under a binding spell that will last for an hour. It will put you under an oath of secrecy should you managed to identify your partner. Your wands will be confiscated and you will not be able to leave the room. You will die immediately should you decide to use the killing curse with wandless magic as we have identified you using the blood you used to enter the premise. All the damage done in this room will cease to exist once the hour is up. Drink the potion infront of you immediately. Enjoy and begin."_

Draco grabbed hold of the vial now floating infront of him and drank up. He saw his partner doing the same thing.

It was a surreal feeling, to be shrouded in darkness and to have a stranger within reach from you, feeling each other's presence.

Draco took off his coat and threw it on the floor. He reached for his partner and took hold of her face, kissing her neck. Then he started to unbutton her top as she too started to undress him. They slowly moved towards the bed. He could tell that this wasn't her first time and they moved with such ease and familiarity with each other he was suspecting he had done this with her before. He couldn't care less if he did, he was already growing hard from the way she had touched him. It's like she knew which areas were his soft spots. Draco would only allow women in here to touch him because they can't see him, and he was okay with that.

He started to move against her, with his experienced hands he had already taken off her top and bra. Long fingers were now fondling with her breasts and teasing with her nipples. They reached the bed and he pushed her onto the soft satin sheets. He was slightly worried that he wasn't getting a more responsive reaction out of her when he was already ready. Even when he fingered her she was only letting out soft moans, the women that he slept with were usually screaming his name by this stage. He was that good. Apparently he had met his match today.

He was halfway through fingering when she held on to his hand stopping him.

"Stop. I want you to do something for me."

Draco stopped. He had only been to this place for two months, and based on his short experience he had never encountered someone different. All his partners like him had only expected hardcore sex, and when he requested for something more they have always compiled and followed through. After all they were much more fun than his usual blonde dates, all they wanted was for him to fuck them silly and although he was more than willing to dominate them he never could find the thrill that he was looking for. He had cut down on his blondes, engaging them once or twice a month. Sometimes he wouldn't even have sex with them. It was because this place had provided him with much more satisfaction. In here, things were more _unconventional_. There's no limit on the extremity of what they were about to do as long as they were willing, except for the killing curse of course. Nobody knew each other and even if they did they couldn't talk about it. Draco had never recognised anybody and that made it even more perfect. It was like this never existed. And it was all for an hour, no consequences no repercussions. So when she spoke, he stopped. He was waiting for someone who wanted more than just hardcore sex, he was waiting for a true masochist, someone like him who enjoyed it genuinely. So he waited for her to speak, the blindness was making him more attuned to his other senses and right now he could feel the excitement creeping up his sleeves. For some reason he wanted to make sure this woman was screaming his name by the end of the hour.

"I want you to choke me when you fuck me."

Draco smirked. Could this be her? Immediately he complied. Wrapping his fingers around her throat he tightened his grip. He could hear a faint gasp from his partner, then she let out a few moans. He had already vanished the rest of their clothes with wandless magic. As he choked her, he slipped himself in. _She feels heavenly._ Increasing his pace, he started pumping harder and harder. He thought he was doing well when she stopped him again, speaking through forced breaths, "Tighter".

 _She's asking for more. I'll give her more._ Draco tightened his grip on her again, but this time she became annoyed. "Stop. It's not enough I can't feel anything. I'll show you." With a flip she was on top of him, Draco had never let a woman take charge of him before. It was a first for him.

Straddling on top of him Draco could feel her weight. She was slim but her strength was so much more. She started to choke him while riding up and down his shaft. Draco resisted the need to gag, but her grip was tightening by the second. "Let go. You'll feel better." Her voice was familiar. _Where have I heard that before?_ But it was soothing and somehow Draco trusted that voice. He found his body letting go of the resisting. That's when he felt it. This temporary high that was riding his mind, it was overwhelming. He could feel himself coming. His partner was tightening around him too. Just when he was about to meet his release he felt a slap. Then another. His partner had hit him and not once but twice. And the third time was incoming. Draco growled, his anger was rising. When the third slap came, his grey eyes were now dark. He was angry now. "What do you think you're doing." His voice was cold, he felt like smashing her skull into the wall.

But she wasn't afraid. Instead she spited him further by hitting him again and withdrawing herself out of him, "You can't come now. Not yet. I need you to be angry for me. Choke me again when you're fucking me." She just stopped him from coming. This move of denying his orgasm made him see red. He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her under him. "My pleasure."

He knew she wouldn't break under him and he wanted to see what her limit was. Choking her with an iron grip, he pumped forcefully into her again. For some reason he was attracted to this woman in the dark. She had made him angry on purpose and it turned him on more. He would give her what she wanted. He leaned in and whisper beside her ears, "Does this turn you on? To know that I'm about to break your throat?" His partner was now clawing on his back, nails scrapping through his skin.

"Do you want to feel more?" She responded instead. Draco was surprise by this woman. _Yes more._

As if she could hear him she cast a silent spell over his chest. He could feel his skin ripping and shredding. Blood was trickling down his perfectly sculpted abs. The potion made his pain spread all over his body. He felt like floating. The high was unimaginable. He loosened his grip on her neck.

"No. Don't stop." Her voice came and he snapped out of his trace. She's the one he was looking for. Someone who enjoyed the same kind of pain. He decided to give her something special. He had created this spell on his own, it was akin to a curse but he knew that the pain felt would only be enjoyment for this woman.

 _Corpusfyre._

Draco could feel the heat emitting out of her. She was screaming her lungs out as the heat increased but he wasn't worried. The curse won't burn her skin, it would only make her feel like she's on fire. He let go of her throat now that she was enjoying the curse. With his chest still shredding into slits of cuts he continued his thrusts, she met every pump with "Yes, yes YES!"

After a few more pumps, she was holding onto him and screaming, "Fuck fuck fuck I'm coming." It took him just another two pumps for her to come all over him and he came too, releasing his seed into her. He eased out of her and both of them ended the spells that they've casted, lying next to each other trying to catch their breath. They had both lost their control and it was exhilarating to the bones. He was still bleeding, and he could feel heat from her body even after he ended the spell.

Draco was about to speak when she spoke first, "I've never felt this much for so long." Even though Draco didn't speak with his partners after sex he broke that rule for her. "I've been waiting for someone like you." They didn't answer each other but it felt like an answer all the same. "Be with me next session." He spoke to the darkness. After awhile, she replied, "Okay."

The clock was now showing the numbers 5 and 29. They both moved off the bed and muttered a spell to wear back their clothes. 530, the glass ball appeared in the middle of the room again. Draco could feel a mild sensation tiding over his body, the spell was healing all the wounds that he had gotten.

 _"The hour is up. Tap the glass ball once to change partner for the next session, and twice to remain with the same. Once you have done so, the male participant will leave the room first, followed by the female. Please make your choice."_

Draco felt his wand in his hand and proceeded to tap the glassball twice. He saw his partner do the same.

 _"Now that you've made your choice to remain with the same partner, your next session will now occur on the 6th one month from now at precisely four thirty. Please leave the room accordingly."_

Draco moved towards the door and left. He moved out of the crowded pub and was about to walk to the dark alley when he decided his curiosity was getting to him. He needed to see who was this woman. He quickly moved across the street and cast a disillusionment charm on himself, then he waited.

After a few minutes a group of people was seen leaving the pub, he was trying to guess who was the woman based on what he had felt earlier. He knew that she had long hair and were quite curly. She was also slim and taller than the usual. None of the people caught his eye until he saw a head of brown curls exiting the pub.

His eyes was fooling him. It couldn't be.

 _"Granger?"_

* * *

AN:

To Twilighterrnproud, morningsnow03, marthapreston4 and cristinagriff, thanks for the reviews! I didn't expect any seeing how short the first chapter was. This story is still going through the infant stage, I have decided to let the feeling take control and see where it goes when I write. See you at chapter 3!


End file.
